In stores of commercial facilities such as supermarkets and convenience stores, a money change machine is installed in a settlement place in a front region where store shelves are arranged, and a depositing/dispensing machine such as a cashier machine is installed in a back office region which customers are not allowed to enter. The money change machine installed in the settlement place in the front region can perform depositing of money delivered for a commodity from a customer to a clerk, and can perform dispensing of money as change. Furthermore, the depositing/dispensing machine, such as a cashier machine, installed in the back office region performs depositing of money collected from the money change machine as proceeds from a sale, and performs dispensing of money with which the money change machine is to be replenished as change replenishment money.
To date, various types of money management systems in each of which a money change machine installed in the front region and a depositing/dispensing machine installed in the back office region are combined with each other, have been used. For example, Japanese Patent No. 5125136 discloses a cash management system that includes at least one money change machine, a cash handling device that performs depositing of money collected from the money change machine, and a cash data management device that manages information on the inventory amount of money for each denomination as change which is stored in the money change machine, information on the necessary amount of money for each denomination as change being in the money change machine, and information on the deposited monetary amount in the cash handling device. In such a cash management system, the cash data management device notifies the cash handling device of information on an amount of money for each denomination as change replenishment money, with which the money change machine is to be replenished, on the basis of the inventory amount data transmitted from the money change machine, and the cash handling device dispenses money as change replenishment money with which the money change machine is to be replenished, on the basis of the information of which notification is made by the cash data management device. Furthermore, when money is collected from the money change machine as proceeds from a sale, the cash data management device calculates, for example, an amount and a monetary amount of money, for each denomination, to be collected from the money change machine, on the basis of an inventory amount of money in the money change machine and the necessary specific change money (that is, information on an amount of money for each denomination to be left in the money change machine as change), and notifies the money change machine of the information obtained by the calculation. The money change machine dispenses money to be collected, on the basis of the information of which the notification has been made by the cash data management device.